Daddy
by red-blood-purple-eyes
Summary: What happens when Little Harry's parents are not both dead, Which parent is alive? Where have they been? What is going to happen? SS/RL, SB/?
1. Chapter 1

At the early age of three harry James Potter, knew he was different from his Aunt and Uncle. Harry remembered his mum, she had long dark red hair; so soft. His Mum had bright emerald green eyes much like his own, to remember his Father was more difficult. Harry knew his father was a very tall man with really dark hair, long skinny fingers, and a really smooth silky voice, but that was all he could remember.

"Harry, get up. I need you in the kitchen before Vernon comes down." Aunt Petunia whispered softly to the drowsy three years old.

"Ok Ant Per, I'm up." Harry replied sleepily. "Can you tell me about my Mum and Da, and why I'm here and not there with them?"

"Well, Harry your Mum and Da, were best friends since early childhood, they loved each other so much they had you. Your Mum and Da attended the same primary school you will attend in a couple years. They…"

"Petunia! What are you doing? Filling that idiots head with nonsense, you Boy, your parents were good for nothing freaks. They were so bad that a good person risked their life to end your parents, they were stupid people who got themselves killed in a car wreck your Da caused by being a lazy drunk." Vernon interrupted Petunia and finished telling Harry a sad tall tale.

"My Mumm and Daaa werree…" Harry started to say before crying too much to continue.

"Boy cubby, no food, no water, no lights. I'll finish with you after breakfast." Vernon yelled and spit at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later after the Dursley family ate, while Harry sat in his cubby. Harry calmed down and fell into a soft sleep, thinking "I'm worthless, and not fit to have a family. Why do I always mess things up?"

Sometime later as the light landed on Harry's face startling him awake; Vernon grabbed a little wrist and with a quick jerk a pop and crack. Harry's wrist was broke again. Vernon dragged young Harry to the shed at the back of the lawn; where Harry was forced to _earn his keep_. As Vernon ravaged Harry's little body with his larger one. Hours later when Vernon was done, he beat Harry to within an inch of death, he left.

Leaving Harry alone in the shed to gain back some control and head back to his cubby. As Harry headed back to his cubby he thought 'Nothing changes here, I must be better, I have to be better!'

Sadly the next couple of days were the same as the previous one, and all Harry could do was cry.

… …

Two weeks later

After waking Harry wished himself a happy 4th birthday. The only thing that Harry wanted for his birthday was to see his mum and da again, and then all would be alright.

"Harry, wake up! Presents!" Dudley screamed running down the stairs.

"I'm coming." Harry said hoping that maybe there might be one in the pile for him.

Before Harry could make it into the kitchen to help with breakfast, Aunt Per came into the living room and grabbed Harry pulling him into the downstairs washroom.

"Oh no! I didn't do anything bad; I didn't do anything bad…" Harry started crying, hoping the one person in the house that cared for him hadn't just realized that Harry was as Uncle Vernon put it worthless and a freak.

As Petunia lead Harry into the washroom she could heal him shudder. So as the door to the washroom closed Petunia wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Happy Birthday Baby," Petunia whispered in Harry's ear as tears flooded out of the little boy's eyes. Petunia could hear Harry murmuring something about 'bad'. "Oh, Baby Boy, you're not bad. Now you need to calm down, we don't want to be sick on your birthday do we? Ok, I need your help in the kitchen, after that you can go to your cubby. I'll make sure your chores are done; as Uncle Vernon is at Marge's house for the next couple days. Ok let's go baby." Petunia said giving Harry little kisses all over his face once she cleaned it after his tears stopped.

"You need meee, ok," croaked a hoarse Harry.

"Today's my birthday," whispered Harry to himself, "I have no chores today, and I can be left alone to do what I want to. Without any yelling. Uncle Vernon is at Aunt Marge's, today, so not beatings or pulls either. This is the best day ever!" Harry talked to himself as he finished making breakfast.

Mum Harry's talking to himself again." Dudley yelled into the living room.

"Duddles leave Harry alone today ok." Replied Aunt Petunia as she walked into the dining room to set the table for breakfast.

As Harry brought the food into the dining room he noticed that Aunt Petunia had set three place settings at the table. Thinking 'Aunt Petunia must have forgotten that Uncle Vernon an't here tody, I'll put it back.'

So as Harry put the place setting back and left the room. Aunt Petunia came right behind Harry and replaced the place setting at the table so that she could fill the plate. Once the plate was nicely filled Aunt Petunia called the boys in to eat.

"Dudley, Harry it's time for breakfast!"

As the two bays came in to the dining room Harry went to his normal set in the corner away from the table until "the family " had finished that way he could possibly get some for breakfast too. Yet when Harry sat down Aunt Petunia came over to Harry and picked him up and moved him to the extra place setting at the table. After saying a short prayer the two children dug in to the food. When breakfast was done and the table cleared, Harry was left to figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

… …

AN: Ok I understand that the chapters have been short so far, but bare with me my muse has left after he placed the nagging thought in my head that won't go away. But sadly that is all he left. So I ask what do you think should happen next? Who are Harry's parents? Why is Petunia being nice to Harry? Just some thoughts that have passed through my mind. Please Rate & Review. Or just Review. Cookie to the best reviwer.


	3. Chapter 3

Previous:

When breakfast was done and the table cleared, Harry was left to figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

Chapter Three:

The next day Harry was happy. Yesterday Harry turned four he ate until he was stuffed. With no chores to busy himself with Harry played with some toys that he saved from the trash. Three G. I. Joes, one was missing various body parts while the other two were missing their legs. Harry turned into a doctor, there were people who need help; he replaced their legs with little sticks that he found outside earlier that day. The third one was harder as he was missing his arms and head, replacing the arms were easy Harry used some broken crayons. The missing head was harder; Harry searched the house until he finally found a marble and some gum in Dudley's second bedroom.

As Harry stared at his toys he wished really hard that the toys were no longer broken, wishing so hard Harry squeezed his eyes shut really really tight. Whispering to himself 'I wish my toys were all better.' When Harry opened his eyes there three perfectly looking G. I. Joes were standing all green, two had hand guns and the other had a grenade. There were no sticks, no crayons, no marbles or gum to be found in Harry's little cubby. Harry then let out a soft eep. "It's just like Magic!" Harry whispered, before he picked up his toys and played the day away.

… …

Yet as Harry walked to the restroom dread was like fog seeping into the area surrounding him.

"BOY… Kitchen… Now." Uncle Vernon yelled each word at the top of his lungs taking seconds between each word to regain the breath he uttered while yelling.

At the moment as Harry walked into the kitchen Harry's magic kicked in. Harry continued into the kitchen looking for his Uncle. Looking around Harry found him sitting at the table with food in front of him but his Uncle was not eating yet his mouth was moving, while Harry was looking for his Uncle he noticed the telly was playing Tom & Jerry, Harry's cousin was sitting on the couch breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon, unlikely, Harry's Aunt was in the garden watching the sunrise her shoulders jerking slightly as if she were crying. As Harry turned back to his Uncle Harry could see his mouth was still moving and his face was a bright purple; his lips were moving extremely fast. 'How come I can't hear him?' Harry wondered absentmindedly. Then as if nothing had happened Harry could hear his Uncle screaming his head off.

"How dare you just stand there you ungrateful piece of trash. I should have taken you to the landfill the moment we found you placed on our doorstep. But no Petunia said we can raise you right and you would not be freaky. But no I tried to raise you right and what do you do, you piece of trash, you're going to wish you were never born when I'm done with you." Vernon screamed as he advanced towards Harry.

Before Harry could move Uncle Vernon was on him; arms swinging feet kicking, punches landing on little shoulders, arms, back and legs. Vernon was doing as he promised, he was going to beat the freak to death then take him to the landfill like he wanted to the first time he saw him. The pain was so unbearable, bones breaking, wounds reopening, seeping pus and blood along with a soft shimmering substance.

"Finally I'm able to beat the freakiness from you Boy. I just might keep you, might have to do this a couple more time but Boy, I just might to do it.

Finally the pain scorching him was beyond endurable he started to black out Harry whispered softly.

"Daddy Help Me…"

… …

Hundred miles away in a castle near a lake in Scotland, in his dungeon quarters laid a man, peacefully, dreaming of his true love and the life he could have lived with her. If not for Dumbledore, the meddling old fool who had him sign up for the Dark Lord's 'Death Eater's'. When the castle vibrated so hard dust between the bricks filled the room coking the man awake in his bed. After a few minutes the castle stopped shaking when a tremendously loud voice rang around the castle.

"DADDY HELP ME"


End file.
